DEE Drabbles
by Marabele
Summary: Death Eater Express Drabbles. Each 100 words or so. Various Pairings. Many Themes. Who knows what'll appear? Rated M to be safe.
1. Drabble 01

April 1st, 1978 was the year a pair of red-headed mischief managing twins entered the world; Fred and George Weasley, born to Arthur and Molly Weasley, grew up learning how dodge spoons and prank the unsuspecting. Talents that would eventually lead them to opening Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and show the world just how much fun life could be with just a hint of magic.

Shortly after the twins 18th birthday Umbridge caused them to leave Hogwarts and finally open the joke shop of their dreams; but, that wasn't all that happened when the freckled menaces left school. They also became members of the Death Eaters.

Diagon Alley, May

"Mum is going to murder us."

"Right you are there Gred"

"What are you thinking Forge?"

"When we got back from Christmas Break I was approached"

"Approached? Why would they approach us don't they know Mum has basically adopted the Boy-Who-Lived?"

They both chuckled at that. That their mother focused so much on Harry bloody Potter had always annoyed them; none of their friends had been given special attention from Molly Weasley, not even their best friend Lee.

"I think that was the point" George dryly remarked. "Anyway d'you remember Yaxley?"

"That seventh year that knocked Wood off his broom after we shot a bludger at him?"

George laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. What about the time we spiked his pumpkin juice with Firewhiskey and Veritaserum."

"And he told Snape he was the one who flooded the Girls Dorm with Mice?"

"I have never seen Snape move so fast."

"Poor Yaxley, I heard he spent a month in detention with Filch"

Fred's mirth was visible on his face as he took a swig of Ogden's Finest. "So what did Yaxley have to say and why wasn't I approached with you?"

"Well my dear twin, you were with McGonagall serving detention for pranking the ickle firsties and I was in Hogsmeade replenishing our supplies. Anyway, Yaxley made us an offer."

Fred leaned closer to George and whispered darkly, "How'd he even know we would be receptive?"

"Apparently, our dislike was evident to those with eyes, serpent eyes that is."

"So what's the offer?" Fred asked intrigued as to what the Dark Lord would want with them.

"Per Yaxley, the Dark Lord wants something and is willing to let us prove our mettle. If we can bring him Hermione Granger willingly we will be rewarded and we get to keep her."

Fred grinned darkly, "Well Forge let's go seduce us a lion cub."  
George chuckled and with a shared smile, Hermione Granger's fate was sealed.


	2. Drabble 02

The room was dark. The shadows flickering, casting shapes on the wall. A cacophony of sounds filled the air: a medley of screams, grunts, moans and pleading. The smell of sex and blood filled the air with just the barest hint of sweat tinging the atmosphere. If someone was to look in Luna Lovegood's bedroom now, they would have been shocked to see the doe-eyed Ravenclaw dressed in head to toe black leather. Her normally zoned out expression fierce and focused on the dark haired, muscular and otherwise intimidating man tied by his wrists to hooks on the ceiling. A smirk graced the delicate features of Luna as her bullwhip caressed the back of her paramour.

"Please Mistress" begged the man in a husky voice.

"And why should I grant you that sweet release?"

"I have been a very good boy Mistress. I must have the touch of you on my flesh. I am going crazy celibate. Without the touch of you upon my skin I find myself needy and distracted." Confessed the man.

"Distraction can be deadly to a Death Eater, can't it Dolohov?" Luna practically purred as she let the whip loose creating a new red line on the back of his hip.

"Yes Mistress"

"Then tell me, were you successful in your mission?" Luna licked her lips as the blood bean to drip from the new wound on her toy.

"Yes it was easy."

"Well than. Good behavior should be rewarded" Luna grinned and with a flick and a swish he was free. Antonin noted absently that his pants tightened as Luna's eyes glowed with passion. Dolohov recalled as he began to worship his witch, the way that Carrow bitch screamed as he plunged knife into her over and over. As Luna moaned under his ministrations his cock twitched. With a swift movement, his cock was buried in Luna. Both groaning as they came to the peak together.

"So tell me pet," Luna whispered "What did you do with the body?"

Antonin grinned darkly and began to describe how Alecto's body was encased in a Devil's Snare in the middle of a perpetually dark room in a building where the Aurors has been given an anonymous tip that a Marked Death Eater was hiding out. Luna began to laugh. One down three to go and her revenge for her father's murder will be complete.

Elsewhere:

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yeah the tip specifically stated this building"

"I can't see a damn thing"

" _Lumos Solem_ "

At the sight of a body being pulled apart as the plant retreated from the bright light caused the Aurors to scream as the body sprayed blood everywhere.

After all, what's the point of an art display if no one can see it?


	3. Drabble 03

"Serverus"

"Hmmm?"

"Guess what! Guess!"

"Will you cease bouncing up and down on the bed like an unruly Gryffindor Regulus?" Snape hissed.

"But but but you need to guess" whined Regulus Black.

Snape grimaced at the tone of his best friend. How the hat put Black in Slytherin as opposed to Hufflepuff he couldn't fathom.

Out of nowhere Sev was tackled.

"Get. Off"

"But Sev, you didn't guess and therefore must be punished" Regulus began to laugh manically and Severus paled. Apparently, the insane quality that made Bellatrix seem so unhinged was a universal trait of the Black family.

"Are you joking? You are acting ridiculous. We are supposed to be discussing and formulating a plan for the Dark Lord's latest Mission."

Regulus pouted looking utterly adorable with full lips and cheeks tinged pink. He shifted so he was straddling Snape and prepared to say something when an audible crack filled the room. Regulus paled. Severus looked fit to kill.

"Regulus, dear Regulus are you aware of what you have done?" Severus purred. "Are you aware that you snapped my wand?"

He gulped and started to look for a way out, backing away slowly from his friend.

"Muffiliato" Snape intoned as he waved his hand. "Come here Regulus. Now."

Regulus, realizing there was no escape approached Snape as one would approach a wounded animal, slowly and with caution. Whenever Severus got that look in his eyes Regulus paid the price, or rather, his perk round bum did. He knew that after this all the Death Eaters would laugh at him. Regulus wouldn't be able to sit at dinner with the hard wood chairs the Dark Lord preferred and so he would be squirming while Severus had a smug smirk. Regulus sighed as he got into position and plotted revenge.


End file.
